Forever Ours
by Code of Codex
Summary: "We love you... So why are you running away? Don't you love us too? We killed all of them so we can be together so why are you running away! We love you... We love you because you are OURS! Our sweet precious Angel." Yandere Love (Main Narza x Angel x Shida) (Side Angel x Various)
1. Prologue

**Ah the torture of being a writer and creative dreamer while being friends with a asshole cloud. Anyways here is this story which wouldn't leave because I've been watching too many yandere minecraft roleplay and Yandere Simulator. Anyways had difficulty choosing between insane ass and another insane ass that instead, I'll just throw both of them because I'm the writer and I need to suck it up like a man… Or Woman depending how everyone thinks of my gender (Even though I made it obvious of the way I show my love.) I should probably shut the fuck up and let you read.**

 **Anyways I PROMISE THAT MOVING FORWARD WILL BE UPLOAD, I just want to have Flightless Dove finish.**

* * *

 _Prologue: Our Lover~_

"Hello Narza."

"Shida… May I ask what are you doing watching my goddess?"

"Yours?… Haha… Hmm she doesn't belong to you, she is my test subject and her entire being belongs to me and me alone."

"How dare you think that she is a mere test subject when she is more then that, this proves that you don't deserve her and that she rightfully belong to me only."

"Are you challenging me?"

"There no need for a challenge when we clearly know that she choose me over you."

"She doesn't even know you exist."

"I say the same for you."

From afar a white hair beauty with sky blue eyes and porcelain skin watch a white haired and silver head with a single red strand arguing with each other, her head tilted curiously before she turned to a green haired man with green eyes who glance back at her and smile kindly at her as she return the smile before her eyes gaze back to the arguing duo as she tugged slightly on the green eyes's shirt. "Quaid… Do you know who they are and why they are arguing?" She asked softly and sweetly causing Quaid to blush as he rub the back of his neck and grin sheepishly.

"Well I don't know much about them but the one with White hair and red eyes is Shida and the one with silver hair with single strand of red and red eyes is Narza. They don't talk with other people only a few people and with each other." Quaid said as he stare at his crush who smile up at him causing him to blush. "S-So how was your day Angel-Senpai!" Quaid stuttered slightly as his upperclassman giggled happily as she went on her tippy toes and patted Quaid's head affectionately as his began to look like tomato.

"You don't need to be so formal with me Quaid! Call me Angel and beside, I do have responsibility to look after you since you're my partner." Angel smile as she grasped Quaid's hand and dragged him down the hall unaware of two set of red eyes glaring at the back of their heads.

"He's trying to take her away from us…"

"We don't need another person… How annoying… Who is he?"

"Tch, looks like we have to make a truce until the threat is destroyed."

"Seem so…"

* * *

A purple haired man who wore black scarf that covered half of his dark face as his acid green eyes scanned his phone while whistling a tune not noticing the sound of a door opening and two set of footsteps walking behind him, his ears were plugged in by music as he scroll through pictures of knives until he felt someone tapped him on the shoulder almost scaring the shit out of him but he played it off and turned around only to see Shida and Narza staring down at him as he sweated nervously but kept his posture. "Narza what the fuck do you want and why is Science freak here, don't you hate him?" Shida glare hatefully at the dark skin male who looked away and stare at the silver haired.

"Kuda, we came to ask you of something. That would require you to help us." Narza spoke as Kuda scratched the back of his head before he turned his chair and lean back as he took the earbuds out as his eyes went back to the screen as he nodded Narza to go on. "We want you to tell us who this person is." Kuda looked up to see Narza's phone of two people, a green haired man he knew and his secret crush as he looked at Narza and Shida who stare intensely at him. "Which one, the guy or the girl?" He spoke smoothly as he tilted his head. "The guy of course, who else?" Narza snapped as Kuda raised his hand before glancing at Shida and then back to Narza. "I'll tell you if you tell me why you're hanging with Shida considering you two try to kill each other every chance you get." Shida scoffed as he glare at Kuda.

"For your information we made a truce since this green haired male is getting in our way, now tell us who the hell is he!" Shida demand as Kira moved back slightly as he raised his phone and waved it around to get their attention as he began to type on the phone while the two sat back and watch Kuda type away until he stop suddenly before taking his gaze to the two red eyes that stare directly at him. "Well? Are you going to tell us who it is?" Shida snapped as Kuda rolled his eyes before he nodded. "Yeah, yeah whatever… The person you asked is Quaid Sylvan, he's a second year like us. He pretty popular with the female population, he seem to be the vice president in the student council, he must have join because of Angel." Shida and Narza's eyes sparkle at the sound of Angel's name as they stare at Kuda who notice the look but didn't say anything. "Do you want Angel's info?" The two nodded as Kuda sighed and grumbled while mentally apologising to Angel as his fingers began to type away on his phone before his eyes scanned the information.

"Angel Kiyo, she's a 3rd year student. The student council President, she has a twin brother who goes to another school but usually come over and visit her with a old friend of there, that probably has a crush on her, she loves flowers her favourite is liles, cakes and sweets mostly cakes. She has dislike towards bug but somehow love being around dangerous or bad omen animals, mostly the wolves and the crows. She lives in two storey house in Saint Avenue" Kuda said as he put his phone away and scan each of the males who had twisted smile on their face before they walked off, he listen until their footsteps faded as he released a relief sigh, his hand went up to his purple hair as he ruffled it. "I'm sorry Angel… I hope you forgive me." He muttered quietly before his finger turned to the photo albums he had that were filled with pictures of Angel as he smile under his scarf and stare at the photo.

* * *

Angel shuffled around her room, her white night gown flow around her as she lifted her blanket and turned herself over to stare at the night sky, her sky blue eyes stare out of her window before her eyes slowly began to close as she slowly turned to face her ceiling, her hands clutched the covers tightly before her as she soon fell into a deep slumber unaware of two red eyes watching her as they got out of her closet and got on each side of her, their hands each cupped her porcelain cheek running their thumbs across her cheek as twisted smiles were on their face as their red eyes glow before they lean down and kissed her on each cheek before they open the window as they chuckle darkly as they left letting the winds blew as the sound of the door being open a man with red eyes, black hair and porcelain skin scan the room as he scratched the back of his neck.

"What the fuck… I thought I heard something… Angel and Karl are right… I'm going crazy." The male mumbled as he walked over to Angel's window and closed it as he locked it, his eyes noticed a little note directed to his twin as he shuffled over and picked it up as his eyes stare at the note squinting before he shook his head and walked off with the note. "I'll read this shit later… Right now I need to fucking sleeping." He grumbled unaware the danger that his sister will be getting in between two insane males.

* * *

 **Sooooo I had hard time picking Narza and Shida since they both are crazy fucker after debate with friends and myself now I choose to have two of them with it now being Narza x Angel x Shida with Angel x Various who the various will die. Quaid is going to be the first but they won't die early.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Woooooah so much to do so little time!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

"Angel wait up!"

"Come on Quaid we have to get going or these papers won't get to the club leaders!"

"I know but you walk so fast!"

"Is my underclassman tired?"

"Me? Never!"

"If you say so love."

"L-Love?!"

"Hmm? Oh… Sorry, a habit of mine. Don't forget I am half Japanese and half British that know how to speak Greek."

"R-Right…"

"Quaid your face is red… Are you sick?"

"N-NO! I'M FINE!"

"If you say so…"

Narza and Shida glare daggers at the back of Quaid's head as they watch the blushing green haired following after Angel around the outside of the school. They grit their teeth as they glance at each other before they began to follow the duo and listen to them chat, the sound of Angel's soft, soothing voice made them sighed happily at the sound until it was ruined by Quaid's voice as they growled in anger but they silence themselves when the pair turned to look for the sound as they hid themselves in a bush, they felt their heart skipped a beat when Angel's sky blue eyes stare at their hiding spot as if she was staring right at them but she quickly averted her eyes from them causing them to frown but that frown turned into a scowl when they saw Angel grasped Quaid's hand before dragging him while the said boy stuttered and followed her around like a lost puppy. The two were about to go out of hiding when they saw Diana, they stopped and kept hidden as they watch Diana walk out, a pink envelope in hand as tears were gathering in her eyes as she shook her head with rage building in her eyes, she stomped off in anger while the two red eyes stalker glanced at each other before getting up and heading to look for Kuda around the school where they find him hanging around Rowgen who was casually wearing his scarf and hoodie that nearly block his entire face but his bright magenta eyes.

The two notice Narza and Shida approaching while Rowgen glanced at Kuda before staring at the red eyes duo who stand above them, their attention on Kuda but give Rowgen acknowledgement by nodding towards him while Kuda mentally was trying to figure a escape plan but it was bust as he let out a sigh and glare at the two before he got his phone and stare at the duo who smile happily at his choice while Rowgen sat under the tree, a clueless expression on his face before he shrugged and turned his head to a book he had put away before opening it as he began reading but his ears were tuned in as he listen to their conversation.

"Kuda we want you to look up Diana information." Narza spoke as Kuda raised an eyebrow in questioning before he got a glare from Shida as the dark male sighed and began typing away on his phone causing the duo to nod happily, Rowgen was at the side mentally questioning what was happening as he entirely stopped reading but made it look like he was as he still reading.

"Diana you asked is a 2nd year like us, she in track club… Oh?"

"What is it fool?" Shida said as Kuda sent a glare at Shida before he turned his eyes back to his phone.

"Well Diana seem to have a crush on Quaid and a deep jealousy or hatred towards Angel, suck that her love is unrequited. Anyways why do the two of you need her information?"

"We saw her today holding a pink envelope." Narza and Shida spoke at the same time causing Kuda and Rowgen to wonder if the two were secretly twins.

"Diana was probably going to confess to Quaid today but couldn't because of Angel. She probably going to think of a way to get rid of Angel only for a short while, enough to confess her feelings." Rowgen spoke up as Kuda glare at Rowgen for interfering while his eyes glare at the two insane males who scowl before they smile insanely spooking Rowgen and Kuda slightly as they watch the insane duo walk off until they were out of ear and eye shot that Kuda smacked Rowgen across the head. "Ow! Why did you hate me?"

"If you hadn't notice, they are probably going to keep coming to us for information about people and the ideas. Then we probably put Angel in danger!"

"What happen to Shida for love of science or Narza obsession with Ms. Maxwell?"

"I have no idea..."

* * *

Shida and Narza stood behind wall on the roof as they heard footsteps of Diana entering, they glance at each other before they waited until soft footsteps which they recognise as Angel enter, their eyes narrowed and their ears perking up a bit to catch their conversation.

"Hi Diana!"

"Stay away from him…"

"Diana?"

"I hate you."

"Wah you don't mean that, aren't we friends?"

"No! You took him from me so I hate you! All he talk about is how perfect you are and how kind you are and it's always you and you alone! I want him to notice me too but he won't because you're in the way!"

"Diana… We can work this out!"

"Yes… We can… If I get rid of you… He'll be mine… He'll be all mine! You just need to die!"

"D-Diana put the knife away!"

The two males nodded toward each other before they dash out of the hiding place and took Diana down as she began screeching in rage while insanity swam in her eyes. The sound of Diana's screaming cause a group of people to run upstair to gasp at the sight Angel bawling her eyes out, Shida and Narza restraining Diana and a knife that wasn't to far off. Quaid was in front with his eyes widen before they turned into fury as he glare angrily at Diana but the brunette girl gasp to see Quaid as her eyes sparkle only to feel her heart break to watch Quaid walk passed her and wrapped his arms around Angel causing Diana to began struggling even more as she screamed for Quaid to love her but Shida and Narza kept holding her down until the teacher and police officer came and cuffed her. Quaid glare angrily with look of betrayal in his eyes as Diana was crying for Quaid until she was no longer in sight, his green eyes stare down at Angel with a loving look as the young girl sobbed quietly until she pulled away and turned to look at Narza and Shida with a look of gratitude on her feature as she walked up to them and brought them in a hug while the two boy sigh happily.

"T-Thank you, without the both of you I would be dead." She pulled away much to their dismay but hid it with a smile as they watch Angel walk back to Quaid, as they mentally scoffed at the sight until the two disappear down the stairs leaving the insane males to grin madly as they remember Angel's sweet scent and the smile they saw on her face when she brought the two in a hug etched in their memories.

"Everything is going to according to plan."

"Phase 1 complete, now for Phase 2~"

* * *

Angel kept close to Quaid all day much to everyone's annoyance as they watch the goddess clung tightly to Quaid's hand while the young man whispered soothing and comforting words, his arm wrapped around her shoulder while he guide her through the whole school day which disgusted Shida and Narza but they kept it hidden from everyone, hey approached Angel and saw the way her eyes light up to see them causing them to smirk at the sight but it was wipe away as they replace the dark smirk with a fake caring smile.

"Narza, Shida how are you two?" They felt like they were in the clouds at the sound of her voice saying their names cause them to shiver in delight but their minds wander to the thought of her screaming as their face flushed but to only be snapped out from Quaid who had smile on his face much to dismay that this man disturbed their fantasy.

"Hey Shida, Narza. How are the two of you? Anyways I haven't said thank you for saving Angel, if it weren't for the two of you..." Quaid look down sadly at Angel who tightly held on to Quaid while Shida rolled his eyes but he made sure that he had that fake warm smile on his face so that suspicions wouldn't raise.

"We're doing fine but we never expect Diana would be the one to kill. At least she locked up so she wouldn't hurt you anymore." Shida said as his eyes gaze at Angel, his infatuation for her grew every second as he mentally scolded himself to wait a little longer.

"I'm glad she locked up, I can't believe she would hurt Angel." Quaid muttered angrily before he sighed and looked at the two red eyes duo. "Well we gotta get going, we should hangout sometime." Quaid smiled before he turned away and whisked Angel away from the duo's eyes

"Getting close to her... Narza when do we kill him?"

"Soon but first... We need to kill the one who threaten our beloved."

* * *

Night has fallen while Diana sat in her cell as she sobbed quietly, while she replay the image of Angel's frighten and hurt look, then the image of Quaid's anger and betrayal look. She sobbed quietly until the sound of her cell was open, her blue gaze look up only to shrink when she saw the sight of Narza and Shida walking in but their eyes were filled with insanity and anger. She open her mouth to let out a scream only for the blade to stab through her throat as she gagged and struggle while Narza bring his fingers down into her eyes causing her to gagged as the fingers pierced her eyes.

"This is what happens when you hurt what ours." Narza spoke coldly as Shida began to carved Diana's body.

"Her insides will be perfect for research." Shida mumbled as he twirled the knife in his hand and stabbed it down on Diana's chest killing her instantly as he dragged it down to the hip before opening her open. "Heart and lungs will be good use to research since I run out of them." Shida muttered as Narza stood up and walked over to jail door waiting for Shida to pack up.

"Must you really gather them? We are wasting time already." Narza grumbled as Shida rolled his eyes and stood up with two jars in hands as he walked over to Narza who already began walking away.

"And you praying to some god that will make Angel fall for you isn't a waste of time?"

"It is certainly not!"

"She already falling for Quaid."

"Then we'll kill him soon."

Angel laid on her bed staring at the ceiling, she then turned her head to stare at the rose and letter that she gotten in her locker. Her hand gently pick the letter up and look down at it, a small smile on her face as the feeling of what happen today washed away, her hand held it gently with love and care as she sighed happily. "Yo sis you alright?" The giant poked his head in with concern look over his face as he entered the room with cup of tea. "I got you something to drink, it's earl grey." He said as he set down the tea on her bedside table before he wrapped his arms over her shoulder. "If things become too much for you, Karl offered to have us move in with him and you can attend our school or something…"

"Isn't your school for males only?"

"Eh, well you're a exception. Anyways what this?"

"A love letter." She answered as Akuma stared at it before signing as he ruffled her head. "You aren't going to take it and throw it away?"

"Nah, seem like whoever this fucker is, is making you feel happy a bit so I'll let this stuff slide." Akuma answered as he ruffled Angel's head and walked out of her room while her sky blue eyes returned back to the letter and sighed happily.

 _To our dearest Queen_

 _We have watched you for long time, just the sight of you alone make our heart race, the way your eyes light up and the way you walk leave us breathless. The smile you wore so sweet and inviting that we want to keep that smile for ourselves and hide you away from the world, we want to love you and hold you close to never let you go. The way you speak sound like soothing bells that chimed in the gentle breeze of the wind but so many people share the same interest as us and it anger us how they stare at you nothing more than a mere toy when you are so much more. Hope to see you soon our dearest._

 _Your Secret Admire._

"Strange but sweet." Angel mumbled as she set the letter aside before finding herself comfortable under the sheets of her blanket.

* * *

 **So first person that died was Diana but now Quaid is next what will happen? ALSO YEAH THIS STORY IS UPDATED WOOOT WOOOOOOOOT**


End file.
